To Begin A New
by Kairi-kun
Summary: Kagome,Sesshomaru,Rin,and Shippo are transported to the Naruto world after the death and betrayal of their friends. Can they begin again or will their past repeat?ON HOLD FOR NOW
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer:I own nothing

This is just a random story I started.

* * *

The ground was shaking under the pure pressure of Kagome's spiritual powers. Inuyasha was standing with an evil smirk in place with Kikyo on his arm. They had ditched the group and joined Naraku. He was killed by the group a day ago only leaving Inuyasha and Kagome. Kagome threw a dagger with spiritual powers at Kikyo and shattered her body to dust returning her soul. Inuyasha's eyes bled red and charged at Kagome. When he was a foot away she stabbed him with a sacred sword. It killed him on impact and she fell to her knees in tears. She stood up and went to the two bodies and purified them. Inuyasha had killed Sango, Miroku, and Kirara a couple hours ago. Shippo was at the Western palace with Rin and Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru appeared next to her with Ah-un. Tears filled her eyes and she dropped to her knees next to Sango's body. "I'm sorry Sango that you had to die." Shippo bounded over to her and nuzzled her neck. This brought a small smile to her face and she wiped the tears away. Sesshomaru and Kagome had taken and buried the bodies of their friends in the demon slayer village. Before they left Kagome placed Sango's weapon and Miroku's staff on their graves.

The jewel was purified and hanging around Kagome's neck. It was glowing slightly and Midoriko stood in front of Shippo, Rin, Sesshomaru, and Kagome. "I hate to see you so unhappy Kagome-sama. I want you to have another chance at life. Would you consider going to a different dimension and helping them defeat a new evil?" Kagome asked." Can they come with me?" She pointed to the others and got a nod in reply. "Then yes." A bright light engulfed Kagome, Sesshomaru, Shippo, and Rin.

When the light subsided they all looked different. Rin was taller by at least a foot, her hair was longer to her waist, and she had markings on her face. They consisted of an orange crescent moon on her forehead and two green stripes. She was wearing an orange fighting kimono and black shorts. Shippo looked the same although there was a green crescent moon on his forehead and he was taller. He was wearing blue hakamas and a blue shirt. Sesshomaru was shorter by a couple inches. He was wearing the same outfit as before. Kagome got taller by an inch making her only a foot shorted than Sesshomaru. She had a silver crescent moon on her forehead and two green stripes. She was wearing a black fighting kimono with white shorts.

"You are all now demons and this world is a world of ninja's so I will train you in the ninja way." Midoriko stated. "Now you are all related. Your clan is the Taisho clan and you all have a kekkei genkai."

Another light engulfed the four bringing them to a world of white. Soon the white turned into a clearing. Midoriko was sitting on a rock by a lake. "This is where I will train you for what will seem like a year but in reality it will only be a minute." Kagome and Sesshomaru were training in jutsu while Shippo was teaching Rin about some of her demon ability's. They switched so Sesshomaru trained Kagome in demon ability's.

"Aniki?" Kagome asked." Where are we going exactly?"

Sesshomaru answered. "I don't know."

They trained for hours on end till they were at least joinin level or maybe anbu. Midoriko was about to send them to the new world but before they went she explained more. "Your clan will be only you four so you have a district in Konoha. I will transport you to the hokage's office where you will explain who you are. You all will look around the age for the academy so you will go to the academy. Be careful for there will be a massacre in the village of another clan that you must stop, Goodbye my children."

After she said that they all disappeared and appeared in the Hokage's office. Saratobi looked up shocked at them and their appearance. No one was around because it was midnight. They decided now was the best time to explain who they were. After a brief explanation Saratobi entered them in the academy and they went to the Taisho compound. It was huge and Kagome smiled.

The inside was about the same as the Western palace which made Rin happy. They all picked rooms and went into their rooms. Kagome's room was filled with fighting kimono's, scrolls, her bow and arrows, and a necklace with Miroku and Sango's weapons on them. This brought a smile to her face. The bed was a king sized and she flopped down on it. It had a door to a dojo.

Rin's room was colorful and a door to a garden. Shippo's room was like a forest fitting his nature with a door connected to Rin's garden. Sesshomaru's room was plain but with a door to a study. They all were worn out from the events of the past day, or year. Kagome grabbed the boomerang charm on her necklace and was met with a hologram of Sango and Kirara. So she grabbed the staff too. Then a hologram of Miroku stood in front of her.

"I miss you." She said to the holograms.

_"I know." _Hologram Sango said shocking her.

Midoriko appeared." The necklace has their souls in them so they are with you no matter what."

"Thank you." She turned to her friends. "I'm sorry you will never be able to marry and have children."

_"Someday we will be reborn Kagome-sama and then we can marry."_ Miroku stated.

She let go of the charms after saying goodnight to her friends. A single tear ran down her cheeks and she lay down to go to sleep. "I wonder if I can make some new friends that I can trust." She wondered out loud before falling asleep.

* * *

Review and tell me what you think.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I only own the plot

This has a one sided Sasuke and Kagome but I'm thinking that the pairing will be Kagome and Naruto along with Shippo and Hinata

* * *

Kagome's eyes opened to the sun shining on her beautiful face. A sad aura appeared around her when she looked around and didn't see her friends and Inuyasha. The necklace on the table caught her eye and she noticed a new charm was on it. She held onto it and a man appeared in front of her. He had silver hair in a top knot and gold eyes. She recognized him as Inuyasha and Sesshomaru's father Inutaisho.

"_Hello Kagome_." His voice was deep but smooth, much like Sesshomaru's.

She greeted. "Hi Inutaisho."

He smiled at her. "_You've really softened my son_."

"Inuyasha wasn't that hard to soften."

He shook his head. "_I meant Sesshomaru_."

She smiled and looked over at him. The necklace charm was Inutaisho's fang. Then she let go of it and grabbed onto the charm of Sango's boomerang and waited for her to appear. Sango stared at her with a big smile. She finally noticed that Sango was wearing her regular kimono and not her battle outfit that she had been wearing when she died.

"_What do you need Kagome?_"

She answered. "I'm going to the academy today and I'm afraid I'll be betrayed just like with Inuyasha."

"_Don't be afraid to trust again. Not everyone will end up betraying you like Inu-baka._" Sango smiled at her and Kagome started laughing.

"He really was a baka." That had both girls laughing and she strapped the necklace around her neck. "Will you be there with me at the academy?"

"_We are always with you Kagome_." Kagome smiled but then it became a frown. "_What's wrong_?"

"I will never be able to hug you again." Sango walked over and wrapped her arms around Kagome's waist. "H-How?"

"_Midoriko_." Kagome smiled yet again and dressed in a green fighting kimono and black shorts. She walked down the hall to Shippo's room and knocked. He opened the door with a big smile on his face and then his eyes widened when he saw Sango next to her. He rubbed his eyes and blinked twice. Kagome explained. "Midoriko gave me a necklace that had their souls in them and now we can talk to then whenever we want. Sango, Miroku, Kirara, and Inutaisho." Shippo smiled up at Sango and went to get dressed.

Kagome let go of Sango's boomerang and grabbed the fang. When Inutaisho appeared she knocked on Sesshomaru's door and waited for him to open it. He opened it and his eyes widened when he saw his father then Kagome explained about the necklace and souls. Sesshomaru greeted his dad and went to get ready for the academy as well. Rin was already up and ready when she went to see her. She was dressed in an orange fighting kimono with white shorts. They talked and laughed about many things then they went to wait for their 'brothers' by the gate to the compound. Sesshomaru and Shippo came a few minutes later and they walked to the academy. Everyone who saw them stared wide eyed. Kagome found it to be rather annoying.

They arrived at the academy and went to find somewhere to sit. They finally picked the seats in the back where no one would bother them. Kagome noticed only one other person was sat in the back with them. He had spiky blonde hair and bright blue eyes. He wore an orange and blue jumpsuit. Kagome decided she would make him her friend since he looked very sad and lonely. Plus she could sense the youkai in his stomach. She tapped him on the shoulder and waited for him to turn to her.

"Hi I'm Kagome Taisho." She greeted happily.

His face lit up and he smiled. "My name's Naruto Uzumaki and I'm going to be the next Hokage believe it."

"That's a nice dream and I bet with a lot of hard work you can achieve that goal." Kagome stated. "Do you want to be friends?"

Naruto's face became solemn for a moment. "Are you sure you want to be my friend?"

"I wouldn't change my mind ever no matter what anyone said." Kagome replied and watched him go wide eyed and hug her tightly. "I want to introduce you to my brothers and sister."

They walked over to Rin, Shippo, and Sesshomaru who had been watching the whole time. She pats the seat next to her and Naruto sat down. "Naruto these are my brothers and sister." She pointed to Sesshomaru. "Sesshomaru." Then to Rin. "Rin." Lastly to Shippo. "Shippo." Naruto smiled at them and they all smiled back. Even Sesshomaru! Some girls swooned and they looked over to see them staring at Sesshomaru who face-palmed. Naruto and Kagome snickered with fox like grins on their faces.

"Sesshy you have a fan club already." Kagome stated. "Have fun fending them off."

Naruto chuckled. "Now teme isn't the only one with a fan club."

"Who?" Rin asked.

"His name is Sasuke Uchiha but he's a real arrogant bastard so I call him teme. He has a fan club that stalks him." Naruto explained. "Speak of the teme."

They looked over to where Naruto was looking. Sitting a couple tables lower was a boy with spiky black hair and black eyes. Rin didn't think anything of him and neither did Kagome. Naruto saw the blank looks they were giving him and snickered. Sasuke turned around and glared at Naruto but gave blank looks to Kagome, Sesshomaru, Rin, and Shippo. Kagome turned and started talking to Naruto while the others talked with them too. Sasuke's eyes lingered on Kagome's form then turned to stare at the board. Iruka came in and class started. Kagome and Naruto shared a look and then started playing tick tack toe not even listening to what Iruka was saying. This would be a long day for the two of them.

* * *

Review


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot

I might change the pairing but I'm not sure and if you can't tell I'm going to be bashing Sasuke through this at points. By the way the massacre hasn't happened yet. Here is chapter three. Enjoy!

* * *

Kagome and Naruto had gotten in trouble with Iruka for not paying attention. After he had scolded them and turned his back they continued what they had been doing. Sasuke looked back at Kagome and Naruto with a scowl. He didn't like how close the two of them were getting. He never even noticed the glare he was receiving from Sesshomaru when he smelt the malice towards his sister's new friend. The females in the next row were watching Sesshomaru with hearts in their eyes and glares directed at Rin and Kagome. Rin getting tired of the glaring talked to Shippo and made a fox fire in her hand with ease. Lunch came in the blink of an eye and the Taisho siblings along with Naruto sat under a tree to eat.

"Naruto, why was Sasuke-san glaring at you?" Rin asked.

Naruto shrugged. "He doesn't like me. He calls me dobe whenever he gets a chance so I retort with teme."

"What a jerk!" Kagome and Rin exclaimed in unison.

Unknown to them, except Sesshomaru, Sasuke had heard everything and was up in arms. Naruto had ruined his rep with the new students and made them hate him (a/n he did that on his own) for calling him dobe. Sesshomaru smirked to himself but they caught it.

"Aniki, why are you smirking?" Shippo asked.

He shook his head. "Nothing."

They continued with their lunch and went back to the class. Rin and Kagome had their arms linked with Shippo and Naruto. Kagome was also holding onto Sesshomaru's hand to keep him with the group. This got them many glares and disgusted looks from the female population. Sesshomaru was grateful that they were leaving in an hour because the heart filled stares were giving him a headache. Kagome had let go of their arms and fell behind not noticing the person following them. That is till someone grabbed her by the arm and pulled her into an empty classroom. It was none other than Sasuke Uchiha himself.

"What do you want Uchiha?" She spat out his name like venom.

He winced. "I wanted to know why you like that dobe and not me?"

"He's not a dobe!" She yelled with a fire in her eyes. "People like you are the problem with this world. The way you only care about yourself is disgusting and I like Naruto because we are the same and you could never understand that!"

She stormed to the door and when he grabbed her arm she let her fox fire burn his slightly. He flinched and took his hand away as she walked away and to the classroom she had been heading to. Sesshomaru met her gaze and they nodded at each other. Sasuke walked into the room too and she moved to get away from him. When she sat down Naruto looked over at her and she gave him a small smile. When he gave her a bright smile in return she felt her heart quicken the slightest bit.

"Naruto, how about you train with me tonight at my compound?" She asked hopefully.

His smile widened a fraction. "That sounds great."

Kagome tapped Sesshomaru on the shoulder and whispered. "Can we ask him to live with us? I don't think it's safe for him to live where he lives."

He nodded and she squealed quietly and hugged him tightly around his neck. His eyes softened a bit and that sight caused hearts in the eyes of many girls. All but two. A girl with pure silver eyes and purplish hair and a girl with platinum blonde hair and blue eyes. Rin and Kagome shared a look but then shrugged.

After they were done at the academy the group walked to the Taisho compound. Kagome and Naruto went to her private dojo and she showed him the jutsu she had learned from Midoriko. He picked up on the technique quickly and was able to do many more that she taught him. Then she decided to ask him if he would like to live with them.

"Naru-chan, do you want to live here with all of us?" She asked.

He looked at her shocked then unbearably happy. "Thank you so much Kagome I would love too."

She smiled and they went to get his stuff from his house. When he asked to bring his orange jumpsuits she shook her head and stated that she would get him a new wardrobe when they got the rest of his stuff to his new room. He reluctantly agreed and they moved his stuff from the apartment. They were completely oblivious to the pair of black eyes that followed their every move. They walked into a store and Kagome grabbed an outfit and shoved Naruto into the dressing room. When he came out he was wearing an orange t-shirt and black shorts that came to his knees. Kagome felt heat rush to her cheeks and smiled at him.

"Do you like it?" She asked.

He nodded. "It's comfortable."

They bought several outfits like that for Naruto and headed out to dinner. Naruto had dragged her to the ramen stand. After a short dinner they went and trained more before going to bed. Kagome had listened to what Iruka had said during class with one ear and retold it to Naruto so they knew what was happening. Tomorrow Kagome decided she would teach Naruto chakra control. She would soon know how frustrating Naruto was and learn that she may have a stalker. Yay for her.

* * *

Review


	4. Authors note

I have been writing a new chapter but I have no idea what to do. So if you have any ideas can you please pm me. I know that Kagome is going to be teaching Naruto chakra control and a confrontation with Sasuke but not sure what else. Thanks for reading and I'm sorry.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own nothing but the plot

* * *

Kagome and Naruto walked back to the Taisho compound with the clothes they bought. A slight feeling of eyes on her person made Kagome look around. She spread her aura around and sensed Uchiha Sasuke. With a growl she summoned her poison whip (a/n the two kekkie genkai that they have are the poison whips and fox fire) and whipped it into a tree where he was hiding. Barely dodging it he jumped down and glared at Naruto. Kagome sneered at him and then used her fox fire. With the blue flame in her hand she threw it at the Uchiha. Not enough to kill but to burn slightly. He winced and looked over at her with a little annoyance.

"Why do you attack me?" He asked.

She snorted. "You were spying on me and Naruto."

"Why do you like him he is nothing but a dobe?!" Sasuke sneered at Naruto and turned back to Kagome. "I like you you're not a rabid fan girl."

Her eyes were slowly turning red from her rage. "I hate you and will never like you."

Sasuke ran away from them before either could stop him. Naruto put a hand on Kagome's shoulder and the red in her eyes disappeared quickly. He beast was purring at the sight of Naruto making Kagome smile. They finished walking to the compound and Kagome went to see Sesshomaru. He looked at her and noticed her beast was attempting to get loose.

"What happened?"

She growled out. "That baka Sasuke followed Naruto and I and I just about removed his head from his shoulders."

"You should have." Sesshomaru stated with a blank expression.

Kagome yelled. "YOU"RE SUPPOSED TO BE RESPONSIBLE AND IF YOU'RE ENCOURAGING ME TO KILL HIM WHO'S GOING TO BE THE RESPONSIBLE ONE OUT OF ALL OF US!"

"You."

"BUT YOU JUST WERE ENCOURAGING ME TO BE IRESPONSIBLE!" Kagome yelled then sat down. "Shut up…. Sesshomaru when you become the one to make irrational decisions there must be no hope."

The two of them looked at one another silent till both started laughing. For once Sesshomaru was laughing like he didn't have an icicle up his butt. Kagome noticed the couch in his office and laid down. After an hour she finally fell asleep on his couch. Sesshomaru didn't want to move her so he turned off the light and slipped into his own room. Sesshomaru was searching through the scrolls in his room and found a particularly interesting article. There was a ritual where you take the blood of four demons and a hanyou to turn the hanyou into a demon (remember that Naruto could be considered a hanyou because of the Kyuubi) and make a bond between them all. This had Sesshomaru curious and he went to wake up Kagome. She woke up and read over the scrolls.

"Should we try it?" Kagome asked unsure.

Sesshomaru asked. "Do you want to?"

"Look through and tell me what kind of bond will be formed between all of us then we will decide."

She walked out of his study and down the hall towards Naruto's room. He was asleep and snoring quite loudly. She smiled a little and walked down the hall to Shippo's room. He may be the same age as her now but he was still her son. He was asleep in his bed and she couldn't help but smooth back his hair like she did so many times in the feudal era. The next morning Kagome took Naruto out back to the wooded part of the compound and started teaching him. He had so much chakra but so little control over it. They worked for hours on end and finally the two of them were exhausted from the training. She leaned up against a tree and breathed in and out then looked over at her companion. She noticed that he seemed to be fine now. They continued and soon he had perfect control over his chakra.

She noticed something on her arm and then moved her sleeve up. A gasp escaped her lips when she saw it was an animal summon mark. It was a faint blue in the outline of a wolf. She put a finger on it and pushed her chakra into it. It glowed in response and two wolfs appeared in front of her. One was very familiar and the other not so much. The one wolf was in a human form and pulled her into a hug. He had raven hair pulled into a ponytail and blue eyes. He wore brown fur and armor with a katana on his waist. She squealed and hugged back.

"Koga!" She yelled in happiness.

The other wolf turned into her female form. She had red hair and really green eyes. She wore white wolf fur. "Ayame!" She hugged the girl tightly. Naruto just stood there with a confused expression. Finally they got around to interdictions and then they explained. "The summoning contract on your arm is for if you ever need us that we could help you."

She waved goodbye to them and they disappeared from sight. She smiled at Naruto and told him that she would explain tomorrow when he was rested up. Training was over so she went to her room and looked out her window. It was starting to get dark but she could make out a faint chakra signature. Tonight was the night of the Uchiha massacre and they needed to stop it.

* * *

Review

this might be my last update for a while but don't worry I will try to update within the next month


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I only own the plot

This chapter is kind of not the best but I hope you enjoy it

* * *

Kagome was dressed in anbu attire along with Shippo, Rin, and Sesshomaru. They jumped out the window of the compound and went to the Hokage. Sasuke was there by orders of the Hokage. He had decided to tell him what was about to happen. They appeared in the Hokage's office by new orders from Midoriko. She didn't want them to stop the massacre but rather to make sure that no one but Sasuke is left alive and to help Itachi kill them. Saratobi had met Midoriko and told everything. He motioned them in and Sasuke looked shocked.

"Hokage-sama we are ready." Rin stated.

He nodded and looked at Sasuke. "Your family tonight is going to die and I will tell you why. They are planning a coup de tat and Itachi has been commissioned to kill them. We have asked him to become a missing nin after this and to gather information on the Akatsuki and Orochimaru."

"But why does Itachi have to leave?!" He yelled/asked. He didn't mind his family dieing but he minded his brother being taken away from him. "Why are they here?"

"They are helping Itachi with massacring everyone tonight. You four may go now." The four flashed out of the room and towards the Uchiha compound.

Once inside they found Itachi and they all nodded. He had been informed of his help that were coming. He noticed two were girls and the other two boys. All of them looked down at the people in the compound who were unaware of their presence. With a sudden flash of lightening in the sky they charged into the compound. Kagome stabbed one of the Uchiha's in the chest and then did the same with another that came to help. Itachi and Sesshomaru were fast with killing their opponents and Rin had taken out a dozen of the Uchiha's. Shippo wiped out his in a matter of minutes. The last people were the head of the family and his wife.

Itachi and Kagome walked into the room and she went to work quickly killing the female Uchiha. Itachi did the same and let the bodies fall to the floor. He nodded to her and then left to the Hokage's office with the other four. They entered covered in the Uchiha's blood and Sasuke looked about ready to throw up. Kagome wiped the blood from her face and glared at Sasuke. He shrunk back a little and she smirked. Itachi couldn't help but grin at the behavior of his little brother towards Kagome. She smiled and then looked at the Hokage.

"I'm sorry you had to do this Itachi but you did it for the village and we are eternally grateful." The Hokage sighed. "As for your request we can do that as a thank you."

Sasuke asked. "What did you ask for Aniki?"

"For you to be able to get training for your sharingon when you are older." He said. "I want you to attack me when you see me and act like you hate me. This will be my way of training you until I can officially come back."

With that he disappeared and the Hokage turned to the other four. "What will you do?"

"What do you want us to do Hokage-sama?" Rin asked.

He sighed and answered. "After the chunin exams I will tell the whole village about the Uchiha massacre so till then don't tell anyone what happened."

They nodded and turned to leave till Sasuke stopped them. "Thank you for helping my brother and I'm sorry for the way I've treated Naruto."

Kagome raised an eyebrow but said nothing. Instead they walked away and back home where they ditched the anbu gear. They incinerated them and showed to get the blood off. Even with a keen nose you wouldn't be able to smell the blood so once that was done they went to their rooms. Kagome though went to talk to Sesshomaru in his study about the bonds from the blood seal.

"Did you find out what kind of bond it will be?" Kagome asked.

"Hn. It says that we will all be able to speak telepathically and that this is a type of adoption. It also says that he will gain all our powers and so will we. Meaning we will have spiritual power as well but not as much as you." He explained. "It says that we will have a seal of a five pointed star on our shoulders with a fang mark in the middle."

Kagome pondered this for a minute then smiled. "I think we should do it but not unless Naruto agrees."

"Are you alright with being related? You seemed to be attracted to him." Sesshomaru smirked at her shocked look.

Kagome glared. "I don't like him like that and I will be fine with it."

She walked back to her room and got under her covers. When she looked at the necklace two new charms were on it. It was a mini shikon no tama and a scythe. She grabbed the two charms and watched Midoriko and Kohaku appear. She gaped at them and then smiled sadly. Kohaku had died during the final battle and so did Kagura and Kanna. A glow emitted from the necklace and two more charms appeared. They were Kanna's mirror and Kagura's feather. She said goodnight and then closed her eyes letting herself relax into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

Review


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I own only the plot

_"Mind speaking"_

* * *

Kagome woke up bright and early but was very groggy. The night before had taken a lot out of her and the others but they wouldn't sleep all day. She went to get Naruto up and saw he was asleep soundly. She grinned and jumped on his bed and yelled for him to get his butt out of bed. He opened his eyes and glared at Kagome who pretended to be innocent. Slowly he got out of bed and put on his clothes then walked with her to get breakfast. They chatted about some stuff about the academy and how Iruka needed to take a chill pill.

"Naruto do you know about the Kyuubi?" Kagome asked.

He nodded. "Saratobi told me about it before I started the academy and I was pretty upset. Why do you ask?"

"Well you want to know a secret?" She asked.

He nodded enthusiastically. "Not all demons are bad."

"How do you know?" He asked.

She dropped the illusion that was placed on her. His eyes widened but not in fear but shock. He looked at her claws and then her tail and then smiled. He wasn't afraid of her or anything but he was curious so she started telling him about how everything came to be. He was excited to know about all of this and then he asked about the blood seal she was talking about. He was happy to know that he could be just like them and said yes. Sesshomaru had informed Rin and Shippo so they sat in the middle of the wooded area of the compound again. Each of them drew blood from their wrists and mixed it into a bowl and then poured it into five glasses. All of them counted to three and downed the contents. Each started coughing franticly. It had a nasty taste that was bitter on their tongues.

A blue five pointed star appeared on all of their shoulders with a fang in the middle. All of them were thinking that that blood was nasty. That's when they heard each other's thoughts and looked at one another. Looking at the clock they knew that they would be late for the academy if they didn't hurry. It was going to be a week till they graduated and Sesshomaru was hoping his fan club would leave him alone. They all walked to the academy and got many weird stares. Naruto and the Kyuubi merged so now Naruto was a fox demon and was happier than ever. He was going to be a great demon and future Hokage he hoped.

_"These people should learn staring is impolite."_ Kagome thought to them. _"I hate how people look at us because of Naruto and the Kyuubi."_

The others nodded to her and Naruto thought. _"Would I be considered Kyuubi now that we merged?"_

_ "No. You are an inu/fox demon now but defiantly not the Kyuubi."_ Kagome thought.

They arrived at the academy and walked in. Sasuke looked over at them and gave a nod of acknowledgment. He was still mourning his brother's departure and they knew it would take time. Naruto sat beside Kagome and they noticed some girls were ogling him. The platinum blonde and purple haired girl. Kagome sniffed and then noticed that they had nice scents. The two's aura's were bright and friendly so Kagome deemed them worthy of Naruto. One guy caught Kagome's attention. He was wearing a hoodie that had fur and black pants. He had fangs and a dog walking at his feet. She sniffed and noticed that he was part inu. That made her raise an eyebrow but she deemed him a good guy considering he had no malicious aura like Naraku.

_"I wonder how he is part inu even though he doesn't really seem like a youkai or hanyou. He seems to be ¾ human and ¼ inu. Interesting."_ Kagome thought. _"His dad must have been a hanyou then or maybe his mom."_

Naruto thought to her. _"That's Kiba Inuzuka of the Inuzuka clan. He's an alright guy and I have been friends with him for a while. Him, Shikamaru, Ino, Hinata, Shino, and Choji have been friendly to me and even hung out with me when no one else would. I like them more than some of the people here."_

_ "Which is the blonde and which is the purple haired one?" _Kagome thought motioning to the two girls. _"They have bright and friendly auras from what I can tell."_

_ "The blonde is Ino Yamanake and the purple haired girl is Hinata Hyuuga." _Naruto thought back. _"Both of them are cute and my friends."_

Kagome looked at the two girls then grinned at Naruto. _"Do you have a crush on them?"_

_ "N-No!" _ Naruto thought back quickly.

Kagome thought. "_You're in denial."_

_ "Shut up!"_

* * *

Review


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I own only the plot

I have been very good about updating today and I have decided on Naruto's pairing. Read the chapter and find out who!

* * *

Kagome and Naruto's conversation was cut short by Iruka coming into the room. He glared at the class and demanded they get into their seats. He wanted everyone to practice making clones. Naruto, Kagome, Sesshomaru, Rin, and Shippo made many different clones while the others could only make two or three. Ino and Hinata commented to Naruto that he was doing really well. Kagome took the chance to sneak up on Naruto and take him by surprise. He jumped a little and she winked at him. He knew she was about to do something to embarrass him in front of the two girls.

"How long have you two known Naruto?" She asked.

Ino answered. "We've known him since a little bit before the academy."

"Naruto didn't you tell me about two cute girls who were your friends?" Kagome asked slyly.

Hinata and Ino blushed a little at that. "What?"

"Oh yeah Naruto said that there were two girls in his class that he thought were cute. He said there names were Ino and Hinata. Would that be you two?" She asked innocently.

Naruto was currently cursing to high heaven in his mind. Ino and Hinata blushed bright red and nodded. Kagome smirked at Naruto and then looked at the two girls. They were staring at the ground probably thinking about what Kagome had said. Naruto looked over at her with a huge glare in place directed at her. She smiled innocently but a twinkle of mischief was in her eyes. She really was a kitsune considering what she had just done.

_"You have ruined my life."_ Naruto thought to her.

Kagome shook her head motioning to the flustered girls. _"They both like you so don't feel bad but which do you like better?"_

_ "I don't know."_ Naruto thought.

Ino and Hinata quickly made an excuse to leave. After they were out of ear shot Kagome, Shippo, and Rin started laughing while Sesshomaru smirked. Naruto glared at them but you could see that he was amused with her antics as well. Iruka made them all go inside and started a lecture on chakra control. He said that they were going to climb trees using only their feet. Most people groaned but the five in the back row since they had perfect control. Ino and Hinata were having a bit of trouble with it so Naruto decided to help them and showed them how to do it. They did what Naruto said and were able to walk up the tree to the top branch with little trouble. Both girls hugged Naruto and told him thank you. Shippo watched them and smiled before doing his own thing.

"Shippo is something the matter?" Kagome asked.

Shippo asked. "Do you know what's going to happen to us after we finish our duty here?"

"No but I can ask Midoriko." Kagome answered.

Naruto came over with Sesshomaru and they walked home to the compound. Naruto went and sat in his room looking at the ceiling. He saw Kagome was outside training and he decided to sneak up on her. He was at a loss though when she jumped behind him saying that he wasn't sneaky enough. He pouted and then started training in some jutsu Kagome had taught him. His taijutsu was better and now he could go hand to hand with Kagome for a few minutes without getting hit multiple times.

_"I think I may like Ino more but there is something about Hinata that I like."_ Naruto thought. _"What should I do?"_

_ "You don't have to know that yet. What do you like about both girls?"_

_ "Ino is beautiful, strong willed, caring, kind, and may not be as smart as others but she is a good kuinochi." _Naruto thought. _"Hinata is very strong but very shy, she has a heart of gold and is kind to everyone, and she is beautiful and smart."_

Kagome looked at him with a huge smile on her face. _"It sounds like Hinata is perfect for you but so does Ino. Who do you think would love you more?"_

_ "Hinata."_

_ "Who do you think would never leave you alone when times get rough?"_

_ "Hinata."_

_ "Who would care for you and would be a great mother?"_

_ "Hinata."_

Kagome smirked at him and thought. _"Then Hinata it is!"_

Naruto smiled brightly and hugged her. Then he thought of something that may be problematic. He looked at Kagome with a grim look that had her confused. Hinata had told Naruto one day about her family and what they do and everything. He sighed. "Hinata's father would never let her date me because of Kyuubi and because he has a strict rule about how she will marry inside the Hyuuga family."

Kagome smirked and looked at him. "Then we will just have to change his mind."

* * *

Review


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot

So now you know that Naruto is going to be with Hinata and in this chapter more pairings will be decided. I may not have pairings for Sesshy or Rin because of the death of Kagura and Kohaku. Enjoy!

* * *

Naruto and Kagome were currently talking to Hinata Hyuuga outside at the market. Kagome said she needed to get more tea leaves and disappeared into the sea of people. Naruto looked at Hinata with a small blush and a really nervous look. He had decided to ask her out and now he was really nervous about what people would think. He sighed and looked at Hinata. She was blushing somewhat and pointed her two fingers together in a nervous manner.

"Hinata?" Naruto asked.

She looked up. "Y-yes?"

"Will you be my girlfriend?" He asked.

She looked shocked then joyful. "Yes Naruto I will be your girlfriend."

He breathed a sigh of relief and looked at the crowd in the market. Hinata followed his gaze and then wondered what was keeping Kagome. That's when she popped up behind them scaring them half to death. She asked what happened while she was gone and smirked when Naruto told her that they were dating. Hinata all of a sudden realized something important.

"My father can't know about this just yet." She said. "I want to make sure that he is ready for the news and then make sure he doesn't try and kill Naruto."

They nodded and Hinata left for the Hyuuga compound. Naruto was in a fantasy where him and Hinata got married so he didn't notice Kagome's look she gave him. They were close to the compound so Kagome sent him a message through his mind. They went to bed and then the next morning walked into the academy with Sesshomaru, Rin, and Shippo. Hinata walked over and gave Naruto a hug which he returned right away. Ino looked down sadly with a hurt look but then sat down at a table when Shippo came up to her.

"I'm sorry that Naruto didn't pick you." He said softly.

She looked up with a little bit of sadness in her eyes. "I just hoped he would return my feelings but I guess he liked Hinata huh?"

Shippo looked at her and smiled softly. "I think you are really pretty and any guy would be lucky to have you."

"T-thank you." She stuttered while blushing.

He said. "I have to go but I hope to talk to you again Ino."

She smiled to herself and then looked back at Shippo. He was talking to Rin giving her instructions on something. Ino couldn't help but realize that he was really cute and polite. A tiny blush spread out onto her cheeks when she watched him smile. Her heart raced a little and she turned around with a little sigh. Hinata was sitting beside Naruto talking to him and Kagome leaving her to sit alone by Shikamaru. Iruka came in and started the lesson all the while nobody was really listening that much.

_"Shippo you better make Ino happy."_ Naruto warned in his head.

Shippo thought back. _"Have a little faith in me. I like her a lot."_

_ "Good I hope she likes you too but by the way her heart fluttered I think she does."_

Shippo looked at Ino who was staring barely hiding her immense boredom. He smiled at her and she started copying the noted down quickly. Kagome who had been bored all lesson looked around at the other students. She still wondered why Iruka didn't get mad about Inuzuka's dog in the class. She shrugged it off and looked forward at Iruka. He was writing something down but not many people were listening or caring about what he said. She was okay with just chatting with Sesshomaru in their heads.

_"This is so boring!"_ She exclaimed in her head to him.

He looked at her. _"I know and you might want to stop staring at the Inuzuka boy he was staring to notice."_

_ "I wasn't staring!"_

Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow at her. _"Then why so defensive?"_

She glared at him and then went back to listening to Iruka. Hinata and Naruto were scribbling down notes so she decided to too so she didn't get in trouble. All the while she didn't notice Kiba look back at her.

* * *

Review


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I own only the plot

* * *

Kiba had been staring at the board not really caring what he was talking about. That's when he felt eyes on him but he brushed it off. Then he felt it again a couple minutes later. So he turned around and saw Kagome glaring at Sesshomaru. He had to admit that Kagome was cute. She had shiny black hair with a tint of blue, her eyes were a beautiful color, she was a great kuinochi, and had a slim figure. He wondered what felt off about her though. Like she had a secret that haunts her still to this day. He wanted to figure her out because he had odd feelings towards her.

Iruka was stilling droning on and on so Kagome decided to mind speak to Rin.

She thought. _"Does Iruka-sensei ever shut up?"_

_ "Doubtful." _Rin thought back.

Kagome sighed and thought. _"We already know this from training with Midoriko why do we have to relearn it now?"_

_ "So nobody gets suspicious I guess."_ Rin thought back to her with a bored look._ "Do you like the Inuzuka boy?'_

_ "No! Why does everyone keep asking?"_

Rin answers. _"You were staring."_

_ "I was not! I was just deep in thought!"_ She denied heatedly.

_ "If you say so."_ Rin thought back sarcastically.

Kagome turned back and glared at Rin with a little venom in her gaze. Then she felt someone watching her and say out of the corner of her eye that it was Kiba. She pointedly turned around and glared daggers at him and watched him shrink back and turn around. Then she let her glare melt into an annoyed stare and watched Iruka. The rest of class was boring and the Taisho group started walking home. Hinata and Naruto were hanging out at the academy so no one would find them. That's when an anbu appeared in front of the Taisho group.

"Kagome Taisho you are wanted in the Hokage's office." She nodded and walked into the Hokage's office.

He looked up at her and then sighed. "Kagome I'm assigning you an A ranked mission. You are going to fail the graduation exam."

"How's that an A ranked mission Hokage-sama?" She asked.

He answered. "We have a traitor in our village and he will tell you an alternative way to become a genin and you will steal the forbidden scroll and lead him into the forest where several anbu will get him and lock him up."

"If I may Hokage-sama I think I have a better person for the job and I will work as back up for him." She says.

An hour later Naruto Uzumaki was sitting in the Hokage office looking at Saratobi and Kagome like they were crazy. After a couple hours of arguing about it Naruto finally gave in and decided if this is an A-rank mission then fine he would do it. The next day the graduation exam was going on. Naruto failed like he was supposed to but no one noticed the smirk on both Kagome and Naruto's faces except Kiba and the Taisho group. After the day was done however it was like they had planned. The traitor had come out and told Naruto about the alternative way and he pretended to listen. Kagome smirked darkly and blended into the shadows watching as Naruto acted like a fool and won over the traitor.

That night the plan went into action and the traitor was caught. Kagome and Naruto fought him off and then the anbu came. Iruka then was told along with everyone else that this was Kagome and Naruto's a-ranked mission. The two went to the academy the next day to get their teams. Kagome yawned and sat down in her seat leaning against Shippo. He moved her so she was more comfortable and then they waited for Iruka. Kiba looked up at Kagome and saw that she was half asleep on her brother's shoulder. He couldn't help but think she looked really cute like that. That's when Iruka came in.

"Team 7, Haruna Sakura, Uchiha Sasuke, and Uzumaki-Taisho Naruto." Iruka looked down at that again and everyone looked at Naruto and the Taisho siblings. "Team 8, Abrame Shino, Inuzuka Kiba, and Hyuuga Hinata."

"Team 10, Nara Shikamaru, Akamichi Choji, and Yamanaki Ino." He said and one member of the team groaned. "Team 12, Taisho Shippo, Taisho Sesshomaru, Taisho Rin, and Taisho Kagome."

Team 7 and team 12 were stuck in the room waiting for their jonin instructors. Saratobi came in and they all turned to him. "Why are you here old man?" Naruto asked. He sighed and rubbed his temples. "I'm the instructor for Team 12."

* * *

Review


	11. another authors note

**Hi readers I am sorry to say but I will be putting To Begin A New on hold till further notice. I lost inspiration for the story and need to reread everything to think about what I want to happen. So sorry but I have had so many new ideas for stories in my head and I decided to stick with one of my new ideas for a while. Again I am so sorry for this.**


	12. Announcement

**Hey it's Kairi-kun and I know I put pretty much every one of my fanfictions on hold but I have writers block. Most of its because those stories kind of got off track but I have been trying to write some for them. Well I have a question for this. Should Kagome die in the end but be brought back to life by a special Inuzuka clan technique? Well if you want that to happen please tell me because that's what I was thinking would happen. Also should Orochimaru during the final battle with them bring Sango, Miroku, Inuyasha, Kikyo, Naraku, Kirara, Kanna, Kohaku, and Kagura back to life with edo tensei? Well I need that and also some ideas for new chapters. Writers block is evil isn't it? Well thank you to all who have followed or favorited this story.**

**~Kairi-kun**


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer:I own only the plot

* * *

Team 12 looked at their instructor. It was a surprise when the Hokage said that he was going to be their sensei but they knew it was so no jonin got suspicious about how they were so good. Sarutobi had told them what was going to happen with their team and they were pleasantly surprised. They would be going on a c-rank mission by themselves because Midoriko had told him that the four of them were way beyond genin rank. So they packed up their stuff and started off to the Hokage's office to get the mission. Inside was team 8. They turned to team 12 who looked at them blankly.

"Ah, you four are ready. You are to escort a man from the hidden rock village back home. This is a c-rank mission. Sesshomaru you are in charge of them since you're the oldest." The four nodded and they went over to the window and jumped out. "Use the door!"

Team 8 looked at the Hokage who was rubbing his temple. "They are only genin why are you sending them on a c-rank mission? Who's their sensei?"

"They are ready for a c-rank and I am their sensei." The shocked looks on their faces was amusing and somehow the sound of a camera snapping was heard. They looked up and saw a camera on a hook and then it started moving up and out of the tower towards the roof. Cackling that sounded an awful lot like Naruto's was heard. The Hokage sighed. "I'm getting too old for this shit." Kurenai sweatdropped.

Team 12 was staring down their client who looked a little unnerved. He had brown hair that was tied into a low ponytail. He had green eyes that seemed to be calculating them. All in all he seemed like a good guy and they really needed to get out of the village soon. They started walking and Kagome started up a convo with Shippo.

_"This guy seemed unnerved by us."_ She thought/said to him.

Shippo thought back. _"Yeah he does and this mission is boring."_

Naruto somehow chimed in the convo._ "At least your sensei didn't try to kill you with an ass poke jutsu called a thousand years of death!"_

_"Ass poke jutsu?_" Was the thoughts of four individuals.

The four looked at each other with the same expression. The wtf expression. Naruto answered then. "Yeah he just stuck his finger into my butt and sent me flying. I think he's a pervert to know that jutsu." They all looked at each other with a very weirded out look.** "Hahaha it was very entertaining to watch."** They all didn't recognize the voice but they realized what it was. The Kyuubi._ "Kyuubi?"_ They thought/asked the demonic voice. **"Yes I am the mighty Kyuubi no Yoko!"**_ "You're very weird you know that?"_ Kagome asked/thought to the demon**. "...Yes I know that.**" "_At least you admit it."_

They cut the mental conversation with a weirded out look. Kagome turned to Shippo. "_We need to see this jutsu."_

They all nodded at that but mentally shivered. The Kyuubi wasn't that bad but a thousand years of death was an ass poke jutsu? That had them curious and disgusted. What the hell kind of jonin does team 7 have? Then they realized something. Sasuke was on that team. And so was Sakura. They grinned evilly then started making plans for a prank they could pull with Naruto. Their client was watching warily and wondered how he got stuck with them as his protectors. They seemed really weird to him. Mostly the girl with the long raven hair and silver crescent moon on her forehead.

"So why were you in the village anyway?" Kagome asked.

He looked startled by that. "I was giving a scroll to the Hokage about some important information. Then I had to stay in the village till I got the reply. So I needed guards in case I was attacked."

They nodded in understanding and sniffed the air. He wasn't lying but he seemed tense. Really tense. Like he knew someone was after him. The four then smelt something off in the wind. An unknown person with a malicious aura was around. He smelt like a snake. And that didn't sit well with them. Everything was becoming so troublesome all of a sudden.

The four took a defensive position in front of the client who looked scared. Out of the woods came the creepiest looking man alive. He had long black hair, a really pale complexion, and yellow slitted eyes. He looked evil and that was something they were all too familiar with. They needed a way to kill this guy quickly but they knew it wouldn't be easy. Even the necklace Kagome was wearing was started to shake. That meant that the spirits think its dangerous. Very dangerous. The man looked them over and stopped on Sesshomaru. He grinned at them and then looked to Kagome. "Demons in human form. Very rare. Very rare indeed. My name is Orochimaru." They had heard of him. He was a legendary sannin who defected from Konoha. This wasn't good. Wasn't good at all. Kagome knew they needed to get the client out of there quickly before a battle started.

"Orochimaru. Are you the legendary hebi sannin?" Kagome asked playing dumb so he wouldn't realize what they were planning. He was grinning and he looked even more like a snake and that reminded Kagome of how Naraku always looked like a spider. If those two ever met up she could see evil would have probably had a whole new meaning. One was a snake and the other a spider. The snake would always win in the end though. But with a dog or a fox. The fox always wins. And Kagome's spiritual powers would come in handy. He looked her up and down. He really was creepy and with that he was also a pedophile. "Yes I am. Now hand over the information and the client goes free and you don't die." They rolled their eyes _'So arrogant.'_

_'A snake and four foxes. I wonder who will win.'_ Shippo thought then got into a stance to get ready to fight. Kagome was beside the client and henged a piece of paper into the important information using a fox illusion and the academy henge. She gave Shippo a look and then put the scroll into her back holister that was under her shirt. They got into a fighting position and Kagome took the fake scroll from the client. "This what your after?" Orochimaru grinned sadistically.

He shot forward and Kagome barely was able to dodge. Now that they knew how fast he was though it would make it so much easier for them. He did his formation of a thousand snakes which had creeped them out a little. But the fox fire was able to kill them easily. Orochimaru shot forward with his sword and Kagome quickly brought hers out and blocked the sword. Orochimaru was able to grab the scroll out of her hand like she had planned and disappeared into the forest.

They continued on through the forest and in a few more days they were in Iwa. Onoki was happy to see them and asked them to stay for a night but they declined. They needed to get back to Konoha and tell the Hokage about what happened with Orochimaru and what they did. They knew that the sannin were strong but they were demons for goodness sake. They could take them down when they had more training. They walked a good distance from the gates of Iwa and used demonic speed. So four hours later they were at the gates of Konoha. They went into the Hokage tower.

****"Hokage-sama." Kagome started. "We have some important information for you."

* * *

Review


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I own the plot only

* * *

"You are meaning to tell me that you faced Orochimaru of the sennin and tricked him with a rock henged into the scroll?" The Hokage asked with impossibly large eyes. "Just write a report and give it to me later."

They all started walking back to the compound. It had been ingenious to henge a rock into the scroll and trick Orochimaru. All of them were tired from the mission and using their demonic speed. Naruto was inside asleep on the couch in the living room with a little drool coming out of his mouth. Someone knocked on the door and Rin went to open it. Surprisingly it was a man with silver hair, a black mask that covered half his face and his headband covering one eye. She had a blank look and outright asked. "Why the hell do you have a mask on?" The man sweat dropped and looked at her. He did a once over then opened his mouth, she thought he did at least, and asked. "Is Naruto here?" Rin blinked and nodded. "Why do you want to know?" He answered. "I was once his anbu guard and am now his sensei. So I wanted to know where he lived now just in case." Rin stiffened.

"You are his sensei?" A deadly aura surrounded her and that scared Kakashi a little bit. "What is your name?"

Kakashi bowed. "Kakashi Hatake."

"Well Kakashi-san I have one thing to ask you." He blinked. "What's the leaf secret finger technique?"

Kakashi sweat dropped. "A thousand years of death."

"And what exactly is this jutsu?" Rin asked with a calm yet deadly smile on her face.

Hatake was actually starting to sweat and his mask felt a little to tight. "What do you mean?"

"Is it an ass poke jutsu?" She asked simply and Kakashi face vaulted.

He scratched his head. "Yes?"

Rin just stood there and looked at him blankly. She hadn't thought he would come right out and say it like that. She smiled. She liked people who were honest but after all that happened she was a little skeptical about him. The only pervert she was comfortable with was Miroku and he died. She looked at him then tilted her head to the side. He was quite handsome for a man that was in his thirty's. She quickly cleared her head of those thoughts. The first guy she had thought was really cute was Kohaku then he died as well. It pained her greatly to think of those times. She looked into the house to see if anyone was around still. The two were alone.

"Thank you for telling me the truth. I appreciate it and if you would like to come back here to check on Naruto that is fine but please knock. We are particular about who we allow in here. Good day Hatake-san." Rin closed the door and then slid down the door.

She had tears falling down her cheeks. That was awkward for her. Not only was he a pervert like Miroku but he was the second guy she thought was cute. _"Damn I need to remember why we are here. To rid this world of evil. Not to fall in love."_ Rin thought wiping her eyes leaving no signs that she had been crying. Then someone chimed into her thoughts.

"_Something wrong Rin?"_ Sesshomaru's voice came into her head making her squeak.

She took a deep breath before replying to him. _"I'm fine Sesshomaru-sama. Just thinking is all."_

"_You don't need to call me sama anymore. Just call me aniki. And second I heard your thoughts. Who is this guy you were thinking of?"_ He thought to her and she took a sharp intake of breath. Damn him.

She looked down as she walked to her room and replied. _"Kakashi Hatake. Naruto's sensei."_

It was oddly silent before she heard down the hall. **"WHAT!"**

Rin ran like hall out of the compound and towards the forest. She didn't know why but she felt like that was the best place to go. Walking around she didn't see anything that tickled her fancy so she kept walking. Then she came across a meadow just like her favorite back home. Or her old home. She sat down in the middle and started humming. The song she sang as a child when she waited for Sesshomaru to arrive. It brought back so many old memories. That she had tried to bury away. Tears pooled in her eyes and she let them creep down her cheeks. She was supposed to be a strong demoness. But she never had gotten to be a child after the war with Naraku. Oh she loathed that man. That hanyou who had taken so much from them. Her childhood, her first love, her friends. Damn Naraku. The shikon no tama was the cause of all of the problems that had occurred but she could never blame it on Kagome for bringing it back with her. It was her destiny.

"Damn you Naraku. You filthy bastard." Rin said to the sky as clouds started covering the sky. In just a few seconds a downpour happened but Rin smiled. When it would rain she would dance around Jaken. She felt more tears billow her eyes. Jaken was gone for good too. They had left him behind.

Rin stood up and then started dancing. With every twirl she felt more like a child again. Not the strong demoness she had so many times tried to be. It made her so much happier. She sang her song that she had made up so long ago while dancing. Unknown to her was the man that was watching her in amazement. Kakashi Hatake. He had saw her go into the forest and thought he better make sure she didn't get hurt or lost. Then he saw her crying which made his heart clench. Then she started dancing and singing a song that she must have made up herself because he never heard it before. The name Jaken had made him confused. Who was he? Was he her ex-boyfriend? She then collapsed onto her back giggling.

He turned around and walked away leaving her alone in the forest once again. Or so he thought. Someone else had seen her as well and was grinning his creepy grin. He licked his lips(a/n only one person did that...well two but the second doesn't count.)and smirked. She would make a nice vessel. She seemed powerful enough. Then he left leaving Rin once again alone in the meadow. She just laid there looking up at the sky. Thinking of Kohaku. She started speaking hoping somehow he could hear her. "I miss you Kohaku. You were the first man I had fallen in love with and I had hoped we could have had a life together. Maybe in an other life we could have and I really wished it could have been this one. I want to move on but I don't know how to. I can't just forget you. I need your help. Your permission to move on. Please." A tear slipped past her eye and she wiped it away.

The bushes started rustling and two woman walked into the clearing arguing. A woman with short black hair and black eyes said. "Tsunade-sama you shouldn't drink like this. It isn't healthy."

"Quiet Shizune." A busty woman with blonde hair tied into pigtails said.

Rin looked at the two. She knew the one as Tsunade the slug himi. She had once been a great medic but because of the death of her brother and lover she shut herself off. Now she travels around but mostly refuses to go to Konoha. They looked at Rin. Rin opened her mouth and let her thoughts be known. "You don't like drinking like that. You just want to forget what you have been through by killing the pain. You probably lost someone close to you. A lover or a brother. You don't want to forget them but you refuse to move on being stuck in a never ending cycle. You want comfort in the form of your dead loved one but you know you can never see them again so you pretend to not be sad and just go on through life doing something else. You want them to know you will never forget them or permission to move on. Its hard for you but you want to do something to help you move on in life. Just move on and don't forget them just keep them in your heart. Its alright. My true love died right in front of me so I know how it feels. Just move on now." Then Rin was gone. She seemingly disappeared leaving two shocked woman.

Tsunade turned to Shizune. "We are going to find that girl. First place we are going is Konoha. I need to do something."

They started walking and Tsunade smiled thinking. _'Thank you for the advice. I know its time to move on but first I must see Dan one last time.'_

* * *

_Review_


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I don't own either Inuyasha or Naruto

* * *

Shippo sat in his room with a guitar in his hands. He started strumming and singing a song that he had written when he was younger. It was supposed to be a mothers day gift for Kagome but he had never gotten to sing it to her. He was happy that he had a few weeks before mothers day so he could sing it to Kagome. She would always be his mother no matter what. A knock came at his door and he put the guitar down. Outside his door was an angry Sesshomaru who looked like he wanted to kill someone. Shippo didn't fancy being the one he wanted to kill so he backed up. Sesshomaru walked into his room and looked him in the eye.

"I know who Naruto's sensei is and we are going to get him back for whatever he did to Rin." Shippo blinked but didn't have any time to say anything before he was being dragged outside by a snarling Sesshomaru. Shippo was half tempted to grab a kunai and saw his arm off.

They ended up in the Hokage's office. Said man was looking between the snarling Sesshomaru and the confused Shippo. Either he was about to die or someone else was. He looked to Shippo who shrugged and pointed to Sesshomaru. The inu/kitsune demon was really angry. "Where is Kakashi Hatake?" The Hokage blinked. What had Kakashi done to make Sesshomaru so mad? He shrugged and pointed towards the memorial's for people who died in battle. The two demons walked, or in Shippo's case dragged, to the memorial. Kakashi was looking down sadly at the memorial soaked through. They hadn't even noticed that it was raining.

"Hatake?!" Sesshomaru said/asked causing said man to turn to him.

He blinked. "Yes?"

"What did you do to Rin?" He asked simply with a pissed off expression.

Kakashi looked down at the memorial. "Who's Rin?"

"My imouto. You may know us as Naruto's adopted siblings. The girl who answered the door is Rin." Sesshomaru explained. Kakashi blinked rapidly. These were Naruto's siblings?

"I don't know what you are talking about. I just asked about Naruto then answered a couple questions then left. I didn't do anything to her." He explained. The two hadn't noticed that Shippo had sneaked off while they were talking. Said kit was walking through Konoha in the rain with his hands in his pockets. He was walking past the Yamanaka flower shop when a voice called out to him. "Shippo?" He turned to see Ino in the doorway to the flower shop looking confused. "Why are you out in the rain?" He chuckled. "Aniki was pissed and dragged me to find someone and I escaped after he had found him. I just decided to walk around instead of going home." Ino nodded and asked. "Do you want to come inside?"

Shippo looked up at the sky. The rain wasn't going to stop anytime soon so he just nodded and went inside. They walked into the front room and Ino grabbed him a towel to dry himself with. He gratefully took it and started drying his hair. Ino smiled and sat behind the counter watching him. His hair was easy to dry but his clothes? Not so much. He really wished he hadn't worn this outfit. But he hadn't had time to change after being dragged out of his home by Sesshomaru. The two sat down at the counter awkwardly silent. Shippo admired how calm Ino could be in this type of situation while she may look calm she was nervous. He could smell it. They sat there quietly and then they heard footsteps coming from upstairs. Ino's father appeared in the doorway looking between them curiously.

He just turned around and walked back upstairs muttering something under his breath. Shippo just turned to look at Ino who was looking outside. He finished drying his clothes and shook out his tail that he had let show for a minute then covered it. Didn't want anyone to see now did he? They watched the rain for sometime then they started talking about the academy and who they thought would be rookie of the year. Shippo knew it was either Sesshomaru or Kagome. Ino was curious about his clan which he found to be a rather big blank to what to say.

"Our clan was killed off by a missing nin before I was born. My parents had died after my siblings and I were born so we don't know much. We were raised by an uncle who left when we were old enough to take care of ourselves. So from then on its just been us." He lied. "We don't really know what happened to our uncle."

Ino nodded in understanding. "It sounds a lot like Sasuke's situation."

Shippo flinched knowing what would happen when they found out about their involvement with the massacre. Ino didn't notice the flinch but she did notice Shippo seemed kind of pale. "You look pale. Are you alright?" Shippo shook his head. "I don't feel so good I think I will go home and rest for a while. Thank you for the towel Ino." She nodded and watched him leave then went back to watching out the windows. Shippo walked behind the flower shop and then shunshined to the compound. He went inside and then yelled for Kagome and Rin to get downstairs. They came running down looking quite confused. They saw the panic etched onto his face.

"What's wrong? What happened? Where's Sesshomaru?" Kagome asked.

"Sesshomaru went to kill Kakashi." Rin flinched. "I was dragged along but snuck away. I ended up staying with Ino and talking. She was curious about the clan so I told her a lie. We forgot about the fact that no one has any data on our clan. What do we do when someone asks us about our special abilities?"

The two looked very pale as well. Rin was cursing under her breath to everything she could think of. Kagome was chewing on her bottom lip. That's when Sesshomaru walked in muttering about cyclopes that shouldn't flaunt their power. Rin just rolled her eyes and filled Sesshomaru in on the situation. He grew pale as well. He had even forgot about that simple fact. The fact that the Taisho clan was never marked in any history books was quite the setback for them. They needed to plan this out carefully. After several hours they finished what they had been talking about and had written out the history of their clan being careful not to mark any known villages names in it.

Kagome later went out to go on a walk. She was happier than she had been in the feudal era but she missed those nights when she would stay up and look into the fire. She missed waking up to Inuyasha's obnoxiously loud voice and gruff attitude. To Sango slapping Miroku for touching her ass. Kirara purring while rubbing against her leg. She wanted to hear the stream of curses that Inuyasha would use when she sat him. To feel the shikon no tama around her neck. To hold her bows and arrows aiming at demons. She missed it all.

When she sat down in a clearing she pulled out her necklace. The charms reminded her so much of them and seeing them again was harder than she thought. An object started forming in front of her. The tetsaiga! She grabbed it and ran her hands over it. It was exactly the same as before. Tears sprang to her eyes. Inuyasha used to protect her with this sword. Then he betrayed her for Kikyo. She strapped it onto her hip and stood up. The wind blew her hair up around her. She never noticed someone watching her as she walked away. _'Betrayal will always haunt these people and I will use that to my advantage.'_

Kagome started her trek back to the compound. It was really interesting how things from the past keep showing up. She had been so deep in thought that she bumped into someone. They both fell onto theirs asses. She growled and went to stand up and a hand entered her vision. "Let me help you." She looked up to see...

* * *

Review

A cliffhanger...but you could probably guess who.


End file.
